1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door and window construction and mounting assembly for improved security, ventilation and aesthetics and more particularly pertains to improving the positive security, refreshing ventilation and the aesthetic enhancement of any decor through a door assembly and/or window assembly and associated mounting capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of doors and windows and their securement to an opening is known in the prior art. More specifically, doors and windows and their securement to an opening heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of securing doors and windows to openings include a wide variety of techniques which are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,956 to Norment a metal window construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,722 to Taylor discloses a frame system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,299 to Nelson discloses a steel-clad wood door frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,860 to Newell discloses an entrance door and method of construction.
In this respect, the door and window constructions and mounting assemblies for improved security, ventilation and aesthetics according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide apparatuses primarily developed for the purpose of improving the positive security, refreshing ventilation and the aesthetic enhancement of any decor through a door assembly and/or window assembly and associated mounting capabilities.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved door and window constructions and mounting assemblies for improved security, ventilation and aesthetics which can be used for improving the positive security, refreshing ventilation and the aesthetic enhancement of any decor through a door assembly and/or window assembly and associated mounting capabilities. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.